Finder's Keeper's
by LiLwhitegurl89
Summary: ONE SHOT FIC! When Gordo writes Lizzie a letter, he wasn't intending on giving to her, what happeneds when she comes acoss it? ONE SHOT FIC!


Title "Finder's Keeper's  
  
Summary: Gordo writes Lizzie a letter that he wasn't intending on giving to her. What happeneds when she accidently comes across it?  
  
My heart burns with affection.  
  
My heart beats wih passion.  
  
For her, only her.  
  
Elizabeth Brooke McGuire. She is the most kindest person I have ever met. Her eyes lighten up my day when it's dark outside. Her beauty is one of a kind. She could have a bad hair day, make-up smeared all over her face, ripped clothes, and I'd still think she would be the most beautiful person my blue eyes had ever come across. Her friendship will never run away from me. She always has my back. Her cheerfulness and kindess towards other people will never die, and her 'so-full-of-life' spirit will never fade away. And neither will my love for her.  
  
It all started I guess when I saw her lips being met by another guys'. Up until that happened, I had never really thought of Lizzie more than a friend. I thought of her as a sister, a best friend, a buddy. Besides my mother, Lizzie is the only girl I've known all my life. But the more I saw her with him, the more I heard her talk about other guys, I would get all tense inside, hate the person who she had a crush on, and wish that she'd like me. That's when I realized that I had started fancying my best friend. I couldn't help it though. It's not like I woke up one morning and thought 'Hey I'm going to like Lizzie and fall madly in love with her today'...it wasn't at all like that!  
  
I was going to tell her numerous times, but fear took over me. Fear of rejectment. I would lose way more than that. Perhaps she found out about how she was the center of my world, maybe she would feel to uncomfertable around me and stop talking to me. Plus it might make it too awkward around us.  
  
This is killing me though. Everytime I see her my knees go weak, my head starts spinning, butterflies start flying in my stomach, and my heart beats way more than needed. She's the only person that has that effect of me. Seeing her beautiful smile makes my day. I couldn't be any happier right?  
  
Wrong.  
  
I haven't told anybody about this. Not my mom, not my dad, not Miranda, and not my dog...I don't even have a dog. Though if I don't tell anyone about this, I have a feeling I'm going to explode and blurt it out to a person I'd regret saying it to.  
  
So I came up with an idea. Sense I have nobody to tell my 'secret' to, I can always write how I feel. No, it wouldn't be a 'diary' because that's kind of..well girlie. But I can always write a letter or something. Yeah! That's it!  
  
A letter to Lizzie...that I'm never actually going to give to her. I grabbed a pin and began to write.  
  
Dear Lizzie,  
  
You are so beautiful and you don't even know it. You don't know alot of things-things such as my feelings for you. I could never tell you in person, so here I am writing this letter. I guess I can say pretty much anything I want in this letter because I'm not giving it to you anyways. Lizzie, I like you. No, not as in a 'freind' but I like-like you. You're perfect, even though you'd think otherwise. You said nobody ever liked you except for Larry. You're wrong. You are just everything..everything I look for in a girl. I was so jealous of how you rambled on about Ethan, and when you kissed Ronnie, my heart broke. That's when I realized I liked you. But then when you kissed my in Rome, I realized that no, I didn't like you. I was in love with you. All these feelings I've kept bottled in, are now coming out. I haven't told you because I knew what'd you say. You'd say "Thank's Gordo but I just like you as a friend"...yeah a friend. I couldn't bare for you to say that. Lizzie, I want you to be mine, and I want to be yours. You don't know how many times I just want to pick you up and hold you tight and whisper in your ears that everything will be alright, when I see you cry. Lizzie...I love you and you will always have my heart.  
  
Your's truley,  
  
Gordo.  
After I re-read the note, a pleased grin made its way upon my lips.  
  
"David!" My mother yelled from the other side of the door.  
  
Afraid of her spotting my letter, I quickly crammed it into my backpack and jumped off my bed.  
  
My mother gave me a puzzled look when she walked in. "I guess I should've knocked before but you're running late for school, come on, we have to go sweety,"  
  
I quickly nodded my head and tried not to blush so hard. "Ok, mom" I said as she ran back downstairs.  
  
I grabbed my backpack, rushed downstairs and climed in the car.  
  
"Hey Gordo!" Lizzie cheered as she walked up to my locker.  
  
"Hi.." I mumbled while digging through my locker.  
  
It was the end of the day and I was looking for my film that I had threw in.  
  
Gladly, I found it, and hassled my backpack out of my locker. It was somehow stuck. My backpack fell to the ground and when I reached to pick it up, my hand touched Lizzie's. As she too was reaching for it. We quickly jumped back, blushing madly.  
  
"Um, Lizzie I have to go, I'm late for a filming meeting at my house, I'll um...talk to you later?" I asked while grabbing my backpack.  
  
She quickly nodded. "Y-yeah! Of course..see ya Gordo"  
After Gordo left, my eyes met the floor and saw a piece of paper laying on the floor. I slowly reached down, thinking Gordo might have dropped it. I picked it up and looked ahead at the door thinking I could catch him and give him the piece of paper. But I decided to not give it to him when I opened it up and read it.  
  
I was amazed...  
  
Shocked...  
  
Speechless..  
  
He loved me! Me Lizzie Mcguire! My best friend loves me!!  
  
Feelings started processing their way through my head and down into my heart. Feelings that I pushed aside. I was so overwelmed. I couldn't believe he liked..no loved me! But the problem was...did I love him back?  
  
I ran out the school doors and found Gordo there, sitting on a bench.  
  
As I approached him, I began to feel light-headed. I stopped walking and stood for a moment.  
  
What was I doing? What was I going to say? I had no idea. I was going to turn around and walk away, but Gordo turned around and saw me. He smiled and waved me over to him.  
  
Ok so there wasn't any turning back now.  
  
I smiled while sitting down next to him.  
  
"Gordo I...um...here...y-you um..dropped this" I said while handing him the letter.  
  
He slyly took it. A very odd look came across his face when he opened and read it. His cheeks turned a rose red, and his eye's were anywhere but on me. Did he regret it?  
  
"Oh..." He whispered.  
  
I looked away and he burried his head in his hands.  
  
"Did you read it?" He finally asked. He was looking at me, pleading for me to say no but...I had to tell the truth.  
  
"I wasn't suppossed to read it huh?" I asked. I bit my lip while waiting for his answer.  
  
"No.." He chocked out.  
  
Great! That letter was probably written years ago! Boy, do I feel like crud!  
  
"Because" He continued, "Then you'd know how much I really loved you" He cooed while taking my hands in his own.  
  
As soon as my hands were in his, my heart started racing, it sent chills up my spine, and throughout my entire body.  
  
So he did love me!  
  
I slowly interwinded our fingers. 'Well than maybe it's a good thing I read that letter"  
  
He shot me a confused look. "Huh?" He asked.  
  
I shook my head. "Gordo, for a smart guy, you're really clueless sometimes.." I joked.  
  
He just gave me a sad look. "Ok I'm sorry! I was just playing with you" I said.."But what I meant was...it was a good thing I read the letter 'cause now...I..I can let you know how much I love you too" Phew! I finally said it!  
  
I watched as his eyes grew big, and a humongous goofy smile made its way unto his lips.  
  
"Really? You mean it? You're not just being nice right?" He asked.  
  
I giggled and shook my head no. "Nuh-uh, I'm so totally serious right now"  
  
"So...does that make us..I mean what are we?" he slowly asked.  
  
"I don't know, whatever you want us to be" I replied.  
  
"I want us to be boyfriend and girlfriend"  
  
I couldn't help but smile. "I want the same thing Gordo"  
  
"Well then it's settled. Lizzie McGuire, you are now officaily stuck with David Gordon"  
  
"I wouldn't want it any other way"  
  
"So now that you're my girlfriend....I can do...THIS!" He shouted and took me into a breath taking, leep lovers, kiss.  
  
A/N: ahh I know, not the best...but it's to promote that I'm back!!! Yep! But still, don't expect me to be updating as often as I used too. I understand that it has almost been a year sense I signed up for this, however I still have high school...and I'm also a cheerleader, and we have practice alot, and games. I also have tons of HW..so please don't be mad if you don't see an update as much as you'd like! I'll still be updating though..don't worry. This is a one shot..and will remain a one shot.  
  
Please R&R tho!... 


End file.
